turkey_gamezfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Party 8
Mario Party 8 is a party video game developed by Hudson Soft and published by Nintendo. It was originally released on May 29, 2007 for the Wii. The game is the eighth installment in the Mario Party ''series, and the first installment released for the Wii, being followed by Mario Party 9. Like previous Mario Party titles, Mario Party 8 features Mario series characters in which four human- or computer-controlled characters compete in a board game interspersed with minigames. Gameplay Mario Party 8 is a party video game hosted by MC Ballyhoo and his talking top hat, Big Top. There are five different areas of the game that the player can partake in; Party Tent, Star Battle Arena, Minigame Tent, Extras Zone and Fun Bazaar. The Party Tent is where the standard game is played, in which four characters (either human or computer) compete on different boards in three game modes; Battle Royale (all players against each other), Tag Battle (2-vs.-2), and Duel Battle (1-vs.-1). In Star Battle Arena, the player goes against another opponent on each board, and if they beat that opponent, they move onto the next board. If the player reaches the final board, Bowser will take the last star and the player will go against Blooper or Hammer Bro (who will become playable characters if they are beaten). If the player beats them, Bowser will steal their Star Wand and face off against them in a final minigame, and if they beat Bowser, they win the game. The Minigame Tent allows the player to play the large variety of different minigames, either 4-player free-for-all, 1-vs.-3, 2-vs.-2, Battle, Duel, Challenge, Extra and Last. The Fun Bazaar allows the player to spend the Carnival Cards they obtain by playing the game on extra collectibles and minigames. Party In the general board-play modes, up to four players play on a choice of six different boards against each other or computers with customisable difficulty. Returning playable characters include Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Wario, Daisy, Waluigi, Toad, Boo, Toadette, Birdo and Dry Bones. However, two new unlockable characters, Blooper and Hammer Bro, have been added to the roster (these can only be unlocked by beating them in Star Battle Arena). When the game begins, each player rolls a dice (1 to 10) to decide the turn rotation, and each turn, players roll a dice to move a certain number of spaces. Each space is unique and has special effects, such as the Blue Space (which gives 3 coins to the player), the Red Space (which makes the player lose 3 coins), the Green Space (which causes an event to occur), the Lucky Space (which takes the player to a bonus area), the DK Space (which causes Donkey Kong to appear and benefit the player) and the Bowser Space (which causes Bowser to appear and hinder the player). On each board, one of the main aims is to collect Coins, which can be obtained by landing on Blue Spaces, winning minigames or using certain Candies to steal Coins from other players. Coins can be used to purchase Candies from stores located around each board, or (on most boards) to purchase Stars, which define the winning players. However, players must reach a Star Space in order to purchase a Star (or a hotel in Koopa's Tycoon Town to invest Coins to collect Stars). The player who has the most Stars at the end of the game wins. On the last five turns, extra Coins begin to appear on each space, allowing players to go on a last ditch effort for Stars. When the match ends, three bonus Stars will be awarded to players based on their performance in the match, potentially changing the fate of the game. Boards * '''DK's Treetop Temple '- The standard board of the game, this board takes place in a jungle treetop where players must move across the board to reach the Star Space, which is located on a random space on the board. When a player reaches a Star Space, they can pay 20 Coins for a Star. After a player has purchased a Star, the Star Space will move to another random location on the board, giving other players a chance to reach the Star Space first. There are multiple different events around the board, such as a Barrel Cannon to shoot the player to the other side of the board, potentially helping them reach the Star Space. * 'Goomba's Booty Boardwalk '- This pirate-themed board takes place on a seaside with Captain Goomba waiting at the end. This board is entirely movement-based, and players must try and reach Captain Goomba as fast as they can to obtain Stars quickly, as Captain Goomba will give players who reach him a Star for free before sending them back to the start of the board. Due to the free Stars, Coins are mainly used to purchase Candies for extra movement or to buy rides from dolphins to help them traverse across the board faster. Piantas also roam across the board, and can help the player by giving them Candies or throwing them forward a few spaces. * 'King Boo's Haunted Hideaway '- This spooky board takes place inside King Boo's mansion, where King Boo has hidden himself inside a room in the mansion. Unlike the other boards, players cannot see the path ahead of them except if a room ahead has been entered by themselves or another player. King Boo is hidden inside a room that players must race to find, however they do not know where King Boo's room is, meaning that they must traverse across the board until they stumble across his room. The entire board is essentially a large maze, and when a player finds King Boo's room, he will offer the player a Star for 10 Coins. Once the Star has been bought, King Boo will kick all the players out of the mansion before all the rooms are rearranged, causing the board to be completely different from before while forcing all the players to start from scratch in order to find King Boo again. * 'Shy Guy's Perplex Express '- This linear board takes place on a train driven by Shy Guy. The players must travel through the different train cars in order to reach the engine room, where Shy Guy will give a player who reaches him a Star for 20 Coins. After reaching the engine room, the player will travel back to the start across the roof of the train in order to re-enter the train from the back and start again. There are vents which can move the player between the insides and roof of the train cars. * 'Koopa's Tycoon Town '- This Monopoly-esque board takes place in a town filled with Koopa Troopas. This board is unique as there are five hotels located around the board which players can invest the Coins they collect into. The player who has the most Coins invested into a hotel becomes the owner of that hotel, while they also collect Stars equal to the Star value of the hotel. All hotels start as one-Star hotels when the game starts, and they become two-Star hotels when the total invested Coins in a hotel reaches 20, and they become three-Star hotels when the total invested Coins in a hotel reaches 50. If a player invests 100 Coins into a hotel, that player permanently owns that hotel and no other players can invest into it, allowing players to be strategic in either trying to dominate one hotel or try to evenly invest in multiple hotels. * 'Bowser's Warped Orbit '- This galactic board takes place on a circular space station owned by Bowser. This board is also unique as instead of trying to buy Stars using Coins, players have to steal Stars from the other players. At the start of the game, each player starts with 5 Stars, and they must use Bowser Candy and Bullet Candy to steal Stars from opponents that they pass, making Coins necessary for buying this Candy in order to try and obtain the most Stars possible. There is also a tube which players can travel through if they land on the correct space which takes them to the other side of the board. This board is locked until each other board has been completed and won. Candies Candies are special items which can be collected by passing them on the board, buying them from Candy stores around the board, or obtaining them through certain special events. They can be used before the player rolls the dice on their turn, and can benefit the player in different ways depending on the Candy. * 'Bloway Candy '- This transforms the player into a whirlwind, and causes them to send all players they pass back to the start of the board. * 'Bowlo Candy '- This transforms the player into a boulder, and causes them to steal 5 Coins from each player they pass on their turn. * 'Bowser Candy '- This transforms the player into Bowser, and allows them to roll two dice blocks instead of one. Also, the player steals 2 Stars from each player they pass. This Candy is only available on Bowser's Warped Orbit. * 'Bullet Candy '- This transforms the player into a Bullet Bill, and allows them to roll three dice blocks instead of one. Also, the player steals a Star from each player they pass. This Candy is only available on Bowser's Warped Orbit. * 'Cashzap Candy '- This transforms the player into a mass of electricity, and causes them to destroy a certain number of Coins from another player. * 'Duelo Candy '- This allows the player to enter a Duel Minigame with the first player they pass in order to obtain extra Coins or even a Star. * 'Slowgo Candy '- This allows the player to roll a 1-5 dice block which slowly passes through each number, allowing the player to choose a number themselves. * 'Springo Candy '- This transforms the player into a spring, and causes them to jump to the space where another player already is. * 'Thrice Candy '- This allows the player to roll three dice blocks on their turn instead of one. * 'Twice Candy '- This allows the player to roll two dice blocks on their turn instead of one. * 'Vampire Candy '- This transforms the player into a vampire, and causes them to throw a dart at a spinning wheel to steal either 1, 5 or 10 Coins from each other player. * Category:Video games Category:Wii games Category:Nintendo games Category:Hudson Soft games Category:Super Mario games Category:Mario Party games Category:Party games